Absolute Truth
by heintz571
Summary: Donna is pondering a statement given to her by Miss Evangelista in the episode "Forest of the Dead and the Doctor has the answer for her and show her that she is truly loved


**This is one of those fics you do not want to read where you shouldn't please enjoy and review if you desire Flydye**

Title: Absolute Truth

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Rating: NC 17 sweetness in its vividness don't read where you shouldn't

Spoilers: Forest of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them in my mind

Summary: Donna is pondering a statement given to her by Miss Evangelista during the "forest of the dead"

Donna watched as her friend snapped his fingers and the doors of the TARDIS close. Surprised at the occurrence Donna asked, "How did you do that?"

"I really don't know it is just something River said to me while you were in the data core." He replied smiling.

"Well that's all we need, for you to get a big head, because you can do one more thing wizard." She stated sarcastically, then she somber "I guess things were told to both of us that makes us question things."

Looking at her the Doctor noticed such sadness, he moved to hug her, but found that she evaded smoothly, "I am going to go make some tea." Then she left the baffled Time lord in the control room wondering what was going on with his love.

As he walked around the console to put them into the vortex he pondered. He did love Donna very much and the fact that River didn't know her concerned him more than anything else thing that happened at the library.

Her reserve had him worried as well; he thought maybe more had happened to her in the data core, then she let on. Moving the activation switch to bring them into the vortex he went to find the woman that had captures his hearts so completely and find out what she was not telling him.

Donna watched as water in the kettle warmed lost in her thoughts, when she heard the Doctor shuffle into the kitchen.

"Donna what is wrong?" the Doctor asked the back that was facing him.

Wishing the kettle would hurry up and boil she tried to nonchalantly wipe the tears from her face as she answered, "I told you I am all right."

"You are not all right, just like I am not all right. What happened to you while you and I were separated?" He pressed further.

Reaching up she got the tea cups down and placed them on the counter, "I told you what happened Doctor."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me all of it did you?" He moved closer and placed his hands on her shoulder and started to rub the tension from them.

Feeling the coolness of his hands and the soothing motions as he rubbed her shoulders she felt herself break with the tenderness and choked on a sob, "Miss Evangelista found me in the core and made me see the truth of what was happening."

Moving his hands to her hair the Doctor waited, he knew there was more and he wanted to give Donna the chance to gather her thoughts

Leaning back into his arms Donna gathering strength from his presences as she continued, "She said that one of the reasons she was deformed was because it would allow me to see the absolute truth; she said she had the attributes that would appeal to me, she was brilliant and unloved."

Feeling his hearts crush as he understood, Donna believed that she was brilliant but she also believed that she was unloved. Turning her to face him he whispered, "Yes, she is right you are brilliant, but she is wrong you are loved."

Leaning down his eyes connected with hers, "Your mum loves you, your granddad loves you and I love you."

Shaking her head she raised her hand to cup his cheek, "You daft old spaceman I know you love me but all those loves you have mentioned are not the ones that she is talking about, those are all platonic. She was talking about the love between a man and woman the emotional, physical bond that they share. But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Hearing the kettle signal that it was ready, Donna turned to make the tea, wishing that the love the Doctor had for her was more than just mates. She wanted to become more to him, but she knew that it was impossible, his hearts belonged to another; and there was no way in hell that she was going to mess up their relationship by telling him that she loved him.

The Doctor stepped closer to her and moved his lips to her exposed shoulder kissing it reverently "No Donna you don't understand it isn't platonic, the love I have for you it is more than that."

His statement and his kiss stopped her in her tracks as the tea was all but forgotten. Hoping it wasn't a dream she leaned back into his body to prove to her, that her mind wasn't playing tricks.

Taking advantage of the opportunity of her moving closer to his body, he wrapped one hand around her waist, and then placed the other on her arm rubbing it gentle with his fingertips. He kissed his way up to her neck feeling her shiver against him with anticipation to what was to come.

Closing her eyes Donna felt everyone of his kiss to the very essence of her body. His touch was like ice and fire mingled together as one. As he started to pull away she grabbed his head with her hand and led him back to her neck arching it so he could have better access to the sensitized flesh.

Chuckling he resumed the exploration of her neck when he reached the apex between the neck and the shoulder he suckled and nipped till it became blue under his lips marking her with his love.

Donna just sighed contently as he kissed, nipped and marked her, wanting to feel the front of him against her body she turned in his arms and captured his lips in a passionate kiss exploring the softness of them.

Pulling away the Doctor reached around and unplugged the kettle then grabbed Donna's hand, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It is time, Donna Noble, that I show you how much I love you." He simply stated.

Leaving the kitchen he brought her to his room and opened the door. As it shut behind him he reached for her and kissed her. As his lips became more adamant he pushed off the gray sweater vest then slowly brought down the purple straps that held her shirt on her shoulders. He rubbed the exposed skin gently allowing both of the clothing items to fall to the floor.

Donna hands were not idle during this time, first she removed his jacket then his tie as she worked on the buttons of his shirt he moved her toward the bed sitting her gently on it, kneeling at her feet he took off each of her shoes.

Moving upwards he caressed her legs through the jeans and when he reached the button his slender hands worked efficiently to pull it loose, pulling her pants down over her thighs he kissed the well toned muscles that was the result of all the running they do.

Donna leaned back on the bed as her pants were completely removed loving the feelings that the Doctor created inside of her. As she felt him move up she widened he legs as his cool breath caressed the inner sanctum of her body. Feeling his fingers trace the band of elastic on her knickers she lift her hips to allow him to remove them from her body.

She closed her eyes as his tongue tasted her for the first time she felt her juices flow as he rubbed the small knob above her opening with his fingers in time with his tongue. Reaching down she threaded her fingers through his hair urging him to continue in which he did with gusto.

The Doctor pushed two fingers inside of her and moved them ever so slowly as he memorized the contours of her box of pleasure. As she arched off the bed in tune with his fingers his own hardness became very difficult to ignore the need to be inside her was almost overwhelming. Putting his own needs aside he redoubled his efforts to bring his lover over the edge.

Pumping a bit faster while adding a third finger he heard Donna moan at the pleasure he was giving her as her fingers tightened in his hair he knew that she was very close. Adding his mouth to the sensory organ of her womanhood his Donna burst into orgasmic pleasure with a scream that echoed in the room and beyond. Still rubbing her not allowing her to recuperate, another wave of pleasure consumes her resulting in his fingers soaked by her juices. Still using his mouth he lapped up the precious fluid, he felt her go over the edge again, right at her peak he bit down on her love button causing her body to stiffen and arch as she let out another scream.

Smiling he moved upwards to see his loves glazed features slowly begin to focus on him taking his fingers in his mouth he tasted her again as he licked the liquid.

Smiling he said lovingly, "Mmm you taste like chocolate and tea."

Pulling his fingers to her mouth she licked the remaining juices from them eliciting a groan from the Time lord, "No I think I taste like cloves, cinnamon and tea but I only had a little bit come here so I can taste some more."

Grabbing his face she kissed him, opening his mouth to her the Doctor allowed her to explore the tastes that lie within. Pulling back she replied, "Maybe a bit of chocolate but mostly tea."

Reaching down his side she moved toward his pants undoing them, she pulled the pants off the Doctor and kicked away. Once he was exposed to her, she grasped him with her hand and started to trace her fingers up and down his length; while kissing his neck and shoulders. She felt his heart beats as they increased their rhythm as she continued to stroke him causing him to thrash and moan on the bed.

The Doctor eyes closed, as his lover caressed him, loving the feel of her warm hands moving up and down him he allowed himself to succumb to the pleasure she draw out from him. He yelped in surprise when he felt the wetness of her mouth engulf him. Wondering how she moved without him knowing all thoughts were erased from his mind as Donna drew intricate designs on him with her tongue.

He was close as Donna continued to move her tongue against him not wanting to allow his release unless he was inside of her he pulled her up and hissed, "Stop, I need to be inside of you now"

Moving to take him in her mouth again she replied huskily, "Of course you can be inside of me once I am finished. I want to know what you taste like."

Pulling her up a bit more roughly this time he hissed, "Later, right now I want you. I need you!"

Seeing the desire in his eyes Donna knew that there would be many more laters so she concurred and purred, "How do you want me spaceman."

Laying her on the bed he draped his body over hers and fondled her ample bosom with his long fingers tweaking the perk nipples each time he passed over them as he massaged the giving flesh. Donna closed her eyes relishing in his touch, moving her back off the bed to get closer into his hands.

Feeling as she was about to explode from his attentions to her breast her breath became more rapid as she grabbed his shoulders and repeated, "How do you want me my love?"

His own breathing erratic he replied, "I want you hard and rough but I need you forever."

"Then stop all this foreplay and take me how you want then we can have forever."

With her statement he plunged inside of her and as her warmth enveloped his hardness his rhythm became frantic and fast. Each time he thrusted into her she responded by moving up against him maintaining the rhythm he set finally becoming one and completely whole.

The haze of lust clouded his vision as he loved the woman lying beneath him and as he felt her nails scrape down his back he felt his passion turn into a fire. Pulling her off the bed and into his lap he wrapped his arms around her as she arched into them her hair trailing down over them. With her movements the angle of penetration changed ever so slightly causing him to grunt pushing harder into her.

Donna cried out in pleasure as her lover took her hard and fast in his lap, and as she approached her release she sat up straight and bit into his neck causing her own marking, matching the one he gave her earlier, claiming him as hers for the world to see.

Feeling her bite the Doctor plunged into her on last time crying out her name he felt his seed enter into her welcoming body.

Exhausted the both sat in each other's arms till their hearts and breaths returned to normal. Pulling out of her gently, he laid her on the bed and covered her body with sweet kisses as the perspiration evaporated from her body.

Smiling down at him Donna brought him up to her face and kissed him lovingly, "So I am guessing that the love you have for me isn't that platonic."

"You have to ask that after all that?" He asked astonished.

"No, but give me a few minutes and you can show me again how much you love me." She replied cheekily then continued tenderly caressing his face, "By the way spaceman I love you very much too."

"I already knew that Donna."

"How did you already know that handsome."

"Because if you didn't love me you would have never given yourself to me, it is not your way."

"Well aren't you a clever Timelord." She replied while pushing his hair back from his forehead.

Pulling her closely next to him he stated passionately as he entered her slowly, "I think I need to show you how clever I can be and how much you are loved."

Kissing him Donna whispered, "And you are loved as well and that is the absolute truth."


End file.
